The Mouse Family
(Spanish: La Familia Raton) is an Chilean animated comedy series created by Alvaro Ceppi. It is produced by Pudú Producciones and premiered on Canal 13 in 2000. Synopsis A large family of mice have many misadventures in their home, alongside their alien roommate, pet parrot, neighbors and friends. Segments *''Captain Giraffe and Pals'' - *''Birdy Friends'' - *''Mr. Hotdog's Wacky Science'' - *''Officer Roger Kangaroo and Kathy Koala'' - *''Animalopolis' Greatest Hits'' - *''Genius Otter and Zany Otter'' - Characters Main *'Marco Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is the father of the family and Martha's husband. He has *'Martha Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who the mother of the family and Marco's wife. She has *'Martin Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is the oldest son of the family. He has *'Marlena Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who who is the oldest daughter and punching bag of the family. She has *'Mike Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's sons. He has *'Molly Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who who is one of the family's daughters. She has *'Matthew Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's sons. He has *'Monica Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's daughters. She has *'Milton Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's sons. He has *'Marley Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's daughters. She has *'Manuel Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's sons. He has *'Macarena Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's daughters. She has *'Maurice Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's sons. He has *'Maria Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's daughters. She has *'Max Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's sons. He has *'Mina Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's daughters. She has *'Moises Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's sons. He has *'Margarita Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's daughters. She has *'Mortis Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's sons. He has *'Mabel Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's daughters. She has *'Morgan Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's sons. He has *'Miley Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's daughters. She has *'Miles Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's sons. He has *'Mia Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's daughters. She has *'Murphy Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's sons. He has *'Maddie Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who one of the family's daughters. She has *'Malcolm Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is the baby son. He has *'Mindy Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is one of the family's daughters. She has *'Maurice "Grandpa" Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - a mouse who is the grandfather of the family and Marco's father. He has *'Plum' (voiced by TBD) - a talking parrot who is the family's pet. He has *'Brock the Alien Kangaroo' (voiced by TBD) - an alien kangaroo who is a roommate to the family. He has *'Sidney and Tony Cat' (voiced by TBD) - two cats who are the Mouse family's next door neighbors and try to catch them, but failing. They have Recurring *'Enton Dog' (voiced by TBD) - a dog who is Marco's best friend and co-worker. He has *'Mr. Grizzly' (voiced by TBD) - a grizzly bear who is the chief of the Grizzly Corporation. He has *'Mrs. Tiana Crocodile' (voiced by TBD) - a crocodile who is the family's mean-spirited and elderly landlady. She has *'Elizabeth Fox' (voiced by TBD) - a fox who is one of the family's neighbors. She has *'Bloopy Rabbit' (voiced by TBD) - a clown rabbit who is one of Marco's friends, one of the family's neighbors and a TV actor. He has *'Vincent Labrador' (voiced by TBD) - a Labrador Retriever who is one of the family's neighbors. He has *'Simon Squirrel' (voiced by TBD) - a squirrel who is Max and Mina's best friend. He has *'Victor Jaguar' (voiced by TBD) - a jaguar who is one of the students at school. He has *'T.J. the Driver Iguana' (voiced by TBD) - an iguana who is a school bus driver. He has *'Officer Roland Rooster' (voiced by TBD) - a rooster who is the chief of the Animalopolis police. He has *'Denton Rat' (voiced by TBD) - a teenager rat who is a bully to the younger Mouse siblings, but is always tormented and humiliated by both Malcolm and Brock as revenge. He has *'Ashton Cranestore' (voiced by TBD) - a crane who is the owner of a minimarket. He has *'Dr. Hermes Hedgehog' (voiced by TBD) - a hedgehog who is a doctor. He has *'Terence the Backyard Rhino' (voiced by TBD) - a rhinoceros who appears in several jobs, usually being arrested in several episodes. He has *'Frederick Bear' (voiced by TBD) - a bear who is one of Marco's friends. He has *'Mayor Quinton E. Duck' (voiced by TBD) - a duck who is the mayor of Animalopolis. He has *'Seimour and Sally Squirrel' (voiced by TBD) - a couple of squirrels who is Simon's parents. They have Episodes See List of episodes Production Development Writing Voices Animation The animation for the series is outsourced by Excellent Pencil Studios. Music Spin-offs TV Shows Film See The Mouse Family Movie Video Games Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Names in the English dub Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Hanna-Barbera's The Flintstones and The Jetsons, Disney/Jim Henson's Dinosaurs, Rowan Atkinson's Mr. Bean (animated version), DePatie-Freleng Productions' The Barkleys, Matt Greoning's The Simpsons (with family-friendly tones), Seth MacFarlane's Family Guy (with family-friendly tones) and American Dad! (with family-friendly tones), Disney's The Proud Family and Teletoon's Untalkative Bunny. *The series would be the later inspiration for The Doggies. *The series would be considered the longest running Chilean television series. *Animalopolis is poublated by anthropomorphic animals such as mice, squirrels, praire dogs, chipmunks, porcupines, beavers, guinea pigs, gerbils, capybaras, springhares, chinchillas, vizcachas, tuco-tucos, muskrats, lemmings, bats, shrews, monkeys, gorillas, lemurs, tamarins, dogs, wolves, foxes, fennec foxes, coyotes, jackals, African wild dogs, bush dogs, maned wolves, cats, tigers, lions, jaguars, leopards, snow leopards, ocelots, lynxes, cougars, cheetahs, otters, badgers, wolverines, polecats, stoats, ferrets, minks, bears, civets, genets, linsangs, seals, sea lions, walrus, hippopotamus, camels, pigs, boars, gazelles, jiraffes, okapis, deers, bisons, buffalos, antelopes, wildebeests, sheeps, goats, musk oxes, cows, bulls, opossums, kangaroos, wallabies, koalas, wombats, tasmanian devils, bilbies, bandicoots, rabbits, hares, hedgehogs, armadillos, horses, zebras, rhinoceros, tapirs, aardvarks, sloths, echidnas, platypusses, etc. Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Pudú Producciones Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Cartoons Category:Chilean